A Conversation Between Two Broken Souls
by Arctic Bee
Summary: It's another night in the mafia world of Infinity, another game between the princess and her loyal servant. Some light pairing implications.


Summary- this was intended as a Fai/Syao piece. That went to hell. But in return I got fairly good Infinity!verse Fai and Sakura interaction without Fai/Syao. =) I got the idea from talking on mangafox... sudden inspiration is always great. However, I couldn't really find perfection from this piece...I kept editing it here and there, questioning my phraseology.

I really happen to adore the title I gave this fic, and I like writing Fai and Sakura pieces, so I'm considering possibly making this a random collection of Fai and Sakura interaction.

I also worked a bit on my descriptions in this piece, for I find them to be in general quite a bit lacking. Tell me if it made a difference?

Spoilers for Infinity… and not much else xD.

Disclaimer- Yuuko claims that if you wish for something enough it'll come true, but no matter how hard I wish, I won't ever own TRC. That honor goes to CLAMP.

--

"My princess."

Fai walked softly into Sakura's bedroom as night struck, carefully avoiding Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona. He was greeted with the black walls that decorated her room and all the other rooms, and Sakura's lithe figure sitting on the bed, clear as day though the lights were out. That was the one advantage of being a vampire, Fai thought with a slight smile. He was able to see Sakura's eyes as they darted up at him, dark green pupils once filled with hope replaced with sadness and determination. She crossed her pale arms in her lap, and the chains she wore on her wrists and shirt collar jingled.

"Fai-san." Sakura's crystal clear voice fluttered through the room as Fai made his way over to the bed and took a seat besides her. The magician smiled as he placed a hand on Sakura's bandaged one and lifted it, kissing the appendage ever so softly. Then releasing it, the two lapsed into their normal silence. Sakura knew better then to be flustered at Fai's physical greeting. She had learned long ago the kiss on her hand was a warning, a sign that he was not there to comfort her, but instead to obey her whims. Surprisingly, a part of her still longed for the old Fai, the one who would crouch to her level and tell her sweetly that seeing her smile was enough to cheer anybody up. Sakura's mind knew better…that Fai had died, along with the remnants of herself she had left in Tokyo.

"What is it that my princess wishes for today?" Fai started, beginning their game of make believe. In the game, Fai would be the faithful servant, Sakura his caring master. In this game they could lie to each other, and speak as they wished, and no Syaoran or Kurogane would call them out for it. It was a play that they acted in for the sake of acting, though each scene would make their loneliness grow.

"Calling me Sakura-chan would be a good start." Sakura attempted to smile lightly, but her mouth only settled in a soft line. The mage seemed not to notice as he nodded, golden eye calm and serious.

"If you wish, Sakura-chan."

/The time was gone when he would say that with laughter in his voice.

The time was gone when they truly felt like family./

It was time to step the play up a notch.

Sakura moved closer to Fai, looking into his eyes with her frozen jade, questioning him. He met her gaze for a few seconds before looking away. Sakura knew Fai was never one for eye contact. "I'm worried." The Clow princess stated, hands tightening against each other in her lap. "Fai-san was more tense then usual at this chess game."

As the master, Sakura could tell the emotions of her fellow pieces, and concentrate them in the heat of battle. Today she had noticed that Fai's fighting style was different, more… she struggled to put a word to it…pained? She wasn't the only one to notice, Kurogane had taken to defending him, though in a way the mage could not know of his intentions. Sakura felt sorry for Kurogane, for the Fai she sat next to now had no intention of acknowledging the care that Kurogane wanted to offer. But was she any different? The Other Syaoran didn't mean to hurt her in anyway, but the princess' heart couldn't accept him. No matter how similar he looked…he was not _him_…

"Is that so?"

Fai's cautious voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. His bangs covered his eyes, and Sakura could only imagine what emotions laid within them.

"It is." Sakura's right hand rose from her lap and to Fai's face. Though Fai initially flinched at the touch, he slowly began to relax, as Sakura looked down solemnly. "It's your eye isn't it?"

The magician remained silent, but the answer 'yes' hung in the air. Sakura forced herself to look up again, letting her fingers slowly ghost along the edges and middle of Fai's eye patch, knowing exactly what lay beneath it.

Nothing.

"Do you…hate him?" Sakura took from lightly touching the eye patch, to caressing the mage's cheek, face never changing. "Do you hate Syaoran-kun for doing that to you?"

The silence still hung over the room, so tangible Sakura felt as if she could touch it. Fai made no effort to break this silence for a few moments, and Sakura was about to change the subject when Fai took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"I don't blame Syaoran-kun." The conviction in the older man's voice…surprised her. Such a tone was uncommon for Sakura to hear. "I know that Syaoran-kun did not wish for any of that to happen. It was my fault."

/Even after all that has happened, He still cared for him.

He could never blame Syaoran for his own mistakes/

"Why?" Sakura's fingers shook on Fai's face, eyes narrowed as she tried to stop herself from saying the words that wanted to pour out of her mouth. Sakura could never hate Syaoran, that much was true. But why did Fai feel the same way? Fai was too kindhearted... "Why is that Fai-san?"

"I tried to restore Syaoran-kun's heart." The mage smiled wistfully, finding interest in the dark ebony floors. "Because to me, him forgetting Sakura-chan would be the worse then anything else that could happen. As long as Sakura-chan treasures Syaoran-kun, I will treasure him as well."

Such blind devotion…it hurt. It truly hurt to hear Fai say these words, telling Sakura that he wouldn't of minded dying then, the princess knowing that she could not show the lying magician that much trust in return.

"Is that why… you gave up your life for him?"

Sakura was familiar with the events of Tokyo as Mokona had explained it, Sakura hugging the small magical creature as tears seeped from its eyes, muttering how it hated to see anybody hurt. She cared for Syaoran, but to hear that Fai had given up on life so easily…that made her disappointed. The old Sakura had looked up to Fai as a motherly figure, somebody she found strength in admiring. Thinking of Fai as weak and dying was a thought the princess could not handle.

All of the sudden a wave of tiredness crashed over her, and Sakura found herself stifling a yawn. Fai took this as his excuse to leave muttering a 'good night', but he was stopped. Sakura had grabbed his arm, looking up at Fai with a frown.

"Fai-san, could you promise me that if something like that were to occur again, the life you would value most would be your own?"

Fai deliberated this, before shaking Sakura's grip away, and turning to walk out the door. Before he had made it out the wizard had spoke up, leaving Sakura to stare at his retreating back.

"No. I could not. You overestimate me, my princess."


End file.
